


Healing

by divaribelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Some angst, my OC's name is Semira, she is part of my main fic Stars Without Glory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divaribelle/pseuds/divaribelle





	Healing

Semira was sitting with the other Border Tribe members, looking out at the lake. It had been four years since she had last seen Bucky. Four long years since she had seen the person she considered a life partner for 35 years. It was the best idea at the time, though; to be smuggled from Siberia and brought back to Wakanda and brought back home. Semira didn’t stay for long. Once she had heard of Bucky defecting from Hydra, she went all over to find him. And now… he was here. Healing. And she was glad. So glad that Bucky could finally be rid of the demons that had haunted him for over 70 years. Her stint with Hydra was a minor blip to what her love had to deal with. But that was in the past. As happy as she was, Semira feared Bucky would not remember her. She had to make sure.

Looking around, she got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over and into the hut that Bucky was taking up residence in. Like the children who called him “White Wolf”, Semira remained quiet as she looked down at him. He looked peaceful and well-rested. Wanting to reach down and caress his cheek, Semira hesitated for a moment before leaning towards him. Her hand within centimeters of his face, Bucky’ eyes flew open and looked directly at Semira. As she went to bring her hand back, it was taken back into Bucky’ hand. Semira stared at him and held in a breath.

“Semira… you’re here.”

She let out the breath and gave him a smile as Bucky held on tighter to her hand and returned the smile.

“I’m here… I’m not leaving you behind, Bucky.”

Bucky chuckled and sat up but did not let go of her hand. He couldn’t. Semira was his lifeline during her tenure with Hydra. And now, more than ever, he realized how lonely it was without her. Before he could speak, Semira reached out and cupped his cheek.

“Never again, my love. Never again.”

Bucky leaned into the caress and leaned forward to place his forehead on hers and let out a shaky breath and simply nodded. It was another road to healing, but he had Semira along to help and he would help her in her path to healing as well.


End file.
